


Ground Control to Mr. Way

by BasementVampire



Series: Black Ink: Halloween and Horror [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Frank, Aliens, Body Horror, Horror, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank stared at him, worry written all over his face.  “What?”Gerard felt like he was going to vomit.  He looked down at his bulging stomach, voice laced with horror when he whispered, “There’s something inside me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! All is well in Orlando atm (here's hoping the rest of Florida stays safe!), so I am pleased to bring you this story! It isn't particularly scary, but you may be a little grossed out, so here's your warning. Enjoy!

Gerard would never have believed an alien had crash-landed on Earth if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes.  The space craft had ended up careening into his backyard one night, a shiny metal ship manned by what had to be the most gorgeous creature Gerard had ever laid eyes on.  The alien—a cute, funny guy with an impossibly long name who Gerard had come to know simply as Frank—had suffered a major maintenance issue while passing through the solar system.

Gerard had always thought of aliens as the abducting, malevolent sort.  However, he found himself offering the charming man a place to stay during the indeterminate amount of time it would take him to repair the spaceship.  They grew close very quickly; Frank told Gerard about his alien culture—which was surprisingly similar, but different in many ways from that on Earth—and Gerard did his best to integrate Frank into American society.

By far Frank’s favorite thing was human music.  In the few months he had been stranded on Earth, he had developed an affinity for the beautiful sounds, and spent hours going through Gerard’s record collection.  Every time Gerard would suggest a new genre or artist, Frank excitedly looked them up on Gerard’s computer (which he often complained was “outdated” and “unsophisticated”).

Until recently, their relationship had been purely platonic, but during a drunken game of Truth or Dare one night when Gerard’s friends were over, Brendon—always the matchmaker of the group—had dared Gerard to kiss the alien.  After that, the two started dating—a process Frank didn’t quite understand at first until Gerard explained it.  Where he came from, they called it courting.

Despite only knowing Frank for a matter of months—and his being an otherworldly inhuman—Gerard had admittedly fallen madly in love with him.

Gerard was pleasantly surprised to discover that sex was by all accounts the same on Frank’s planet.  And while neither could be sure if interspecies intimacy could have negative repercussions, they were both eager to take that next step in their relationship.  All in all, the sex was amazing; Frank was fiery and passionate while they made love, and sweet and cute and cuddly once it was over.

It was a week after Frank had fucked him for the first time that Gerard noticed something was off.  He was getting dressed one morning when he saw with dismay that his stomach was bulging out slightly.  Standing sideways in front of the bathroom mirror, he ran his hand over his belly.  Gerard had always had somewhat of an issue with his weight, so he was more than a little upset when he’d first noticed the extra pudge.  However, upon further inspection, it didn’t really look like he had gained weight.  His stomach looked…swollen.

“Frankie?” he called, still eyeing himself in the mirror.

A moment later, Frank peeked his head in the doorway.  “Yes, my love?”

“Come here a minute,” Gerard said with a frown.

“What is wrong?” Frank inquired, walking up beside the other man.

“Do you think I’m getting fatter?”  Gerard rubbed his hand over his tummy again.

Frank pressed a kiss to his lover’s bare shoulder.  “You look beautiful,” he assured.

“Yeah, I know,” Gerard sighed absently, “but, like…my stomach doesn’t look weird to you?”

Frank laid his hand over Gerard’s.  “I am certain it is nothing to worry about, Gerard darling.”

Gerard nodded warily.  “You’re probably right.”

A few days later, the two were curled up on the couch watching _Finding Nemo_ , when Gerard suddenly felt a disconcerting jolt in his body.  He inhaled sharply, frozen and wide-eyed.

“Are you alright?” Frank asked, pausing the movie.

Gerard felt it again—a sickening feeling like something was moving inside him.  He wrapped his arms around his waist, looking down at his stomach distraughtly.

“Gerard?”

“Oh god,” he whimpered desperately.  “Oh, Frank, you don’t think…?”

Frank stared at him, worry written all over his face.  “What?”

Gerard felt like he was going to vomit.  He looked down at his bulging stomach, voice laced with horror when he whispered, “There’s something inside me.”

Frank put a hand over his mouth, shaking his head in disbelief.  His eyes were wide and worried.

Gerard started to cry when he felt the thing move again.  “Did you know this would happen?”

“No!  Gerard, of course not.”

“How is this thing gonna get out of me?” Gerard sobbed hysterically, looking pleadingly at Frank.

“I do not know,” the alien insisted.

“What the hell did you do to me?”

Frank placed a hand on the other man’s arm comfortingly.  “Gerard, my darling,” he said, “neither of us knew this would happen.”

Gerard let Frank hold him as he wept.  When he had no more tears left, he murmured, “Am I gonna die?”

Frank’s breath hitched.  “No.  No, of course not, baby.”

Gerard smiled weakly at the pet name Frank had picked up during his time on Earth.  “I love you.”

“Gerard, please…”

“Do you think it’ll rip out of my stomach like in _Alien_?” he joked half-heartedly.

Frank hugged him tightly.  “No, baby…it will be okay.  You are going to be okay.”

Gerard wanted to believe Frank.  He wanted to believe that he was going to be alright.

He felt his stomach lurch again.

“How long does…pregnancy…usually last on your planet?” he asked.

“It is always the females who are carrying the children,” Frank explained, “but it typically takes one month.”

Gerard tried to think how many days it had been since they’d slept together.  “So I’m about halfway there, then?”

Frank nodded.  “It seems that way.”

The weeks passed agonizingly slowly.  Gerard stayed inside.  He didn’t hang out with his friends.  He didn’t want anyone to see him; he felt disgusting.  His stomach had continued to get bigger, and he was plagued by mood swings and sickness.  Gerard could constantly feel the thing stirring inside him and no amount of comforting words from Frank could ease his fear about what would happen when it was ready to get out of him.

Some three and a half weeks into the gestation, Gerard and Frank were sitting down for dinner (which Gerard would likely be too nauseated to eat much of) when Gerard felt a sharp spike of pain in his gut.  He moaned weakly, doubling over and clutching at his swollen belly.

“Gerard?  Are you okay?” Frank asked anxiously.

Gerard gasped when he felt something clawing its way up out of his stomach.  He was vaguely aware of what was happening in this sort of detached, horrified way, like he was watching some gruesome movie and not having this alien progeny slithering up his esophagus.

Gerard stared straight ahead, eyes wide and filled with terror.  His scream was choked off when when the thing reached his throat, making him gag and convulse silently, hands scrabbling at his neck.  There was blood and goo and some sort of sticky yellow fluid pouring from Gerard’s mouth and splattering onto the table every time he coughed and spluttered, trying to take a breath or at least get this thing the hell out of his throat.

Some long, thin extremity forced its way up into Gerard’s mouth.  He was sick and dizzy and in pain, and barely registered that Frank was yelling and crying.  The alien had run around the table and was grabbing at Gerard, trying to do something to help, but only able to watch in horror as their offspring escaped Gerard’s body.

 

~

 

When Gerard came to, he was lying in his bed.  He looked about hazily, and saw that Frank was sitting next to him, holding…something…wrapped in a towel.  He looked incredibly shaken up.

“Am I dead?” Gerard asked hoarsely.

Frank glanced up, startled, before replying, “I do not think so.”

Gerard contemplated that for a moment.  “Oh.  Okay.”  He remembered with a pang of dread what had happened before he’d blacked out.  “Can I…see it?”  He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to.

Frank swallowed hard, refusing to show him what was in the towel.  “It is not a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
